Presently, shopping carts are an on-going cost to the shops that utilize them. Shopping carts tend to disappear from the shops that utilize them due to either abandonment or theft. The replenishment of shopping cart reserves may be potentially costly to the shops, based on the relatively high price of carts (approximately $75-$200). Additionally, current shopping carts have rigid dimensions that make modifications difficult.
The present invention relates to a disposabte and reusable shopping cart that is not limited to one standard size, make or model. The present invention is largely biodegradable and is meant to be disposable after a limited life cycle. Due to the economics of the manufacture and production of the present invention, the present invention is more cost effective than current shopping carts.